The World on Our Sidewalk
by notherezzz
Summary: (rewrite of 'It All Started When we Met on That Sidewalk) Gouenji Shuuya and Hayakaze Fuyunamu were two very different people, until the past catches up and brings them together. Will they succeed? Read on to find out!


**Hello, dear reader and welcome to my not-so-first work here at FF.N!**

 **This is basically a backstory to 'It All Started When we Met on that Sidewalk', which you can find under my old FF.N handle, KatoShuuya! You don't really have to read that story in order to understand this one. I will work on reworking that fic and posting it here once I have the time!**

 **I will be posting updates on this story sporadically, depending on how much time college decides to eat this week. In the meantime, please enjoy this story!**

 **Disclaimer: No, I do not own IE, or any of its original characters stated here. I only own the plot and my OC.**

* * *

 _Prologue:_

The sun shone much brighter on this particular summer's day, and Gouenji had to wonder why. He had recently moved in from Inazuma Town to one of the more high-end districts nearby. They got better housing here, thanks to his father's job.

Their current house was okay, if not a little too big for Gouenji's taste. It felt even bigger when he woke up that morning, with nothing more than a small note on his bedside telling him of his family's whereabouts.

The silence was comforting to Gouenji, for at least a few hours. Eventually, he decided that he found the house a little stuffy and decided to take a little walk around the district. Deciding that he should at least find out where all the important places are, he figured he wouldn't get lost on his way around...

* * *

...which brings us to his current predicament.

He went too far out in a place he wasn't too familiar yet, and Gouenji knew it. He considered trying to go back the way he came from when a feminine voice called out:

"Hey, you lost or something?"

Gouenji looked around, looking for a person nearby until the voice called out again, "Hey, hey! Up here!"

He looked up to see a girl leaning over a veranda, squinting at him under the glare of the sun. "Are you lost?"

"I might be." Gouenji said shortly. 'Is it really that obvious?' he thought, but his mouth asked, "Why do you want to know?"

"Maybe it's because you look like you're new here and I want to help?" she replied. "I'm also not doing much up here, and it's getting really boring, to say the least."

Gouenji considers this idea, and pauses for a minute. 'The offer sounds good, but how do I know she wouldn't fool around?' he thought, 'but she does look really trustworthy, so maybe I should give this a shot.'

The girl opens her mouth to say something, to which Gouenji cuts her off with, "Alright then. I got lost on my way around and I need help figuring my way around here."

The girl nods and replies, "Cool. Give me a few minutes and I'll be right downstairs!" as she rushes out the veranda.

He hears the faint sound of footsteps and muted conversation, and finally sees the girl walk out of the front gate. "Hi!" she greets, smiling.

"Hey. Won't your parents mind that you're showing me around?" he asks, a little concerned about the girl's carefree offer.

"Oh, them? No, they won't mind at all." She replies, gesturing him to walk with her, "Besides, why would they be mad? It's not like they're always there to stop me from going out."

"Are they...?"

"No, they're not dead. They're just... not there a lot." the girl shrugs. Gouenji decides not to push the topic and continued walking.

"So, what's your name?" she asks, smiling. Gouenji pauses, wondering if he should talk so easily to a stranger. Noticing this, the girl continues, "Hey, I can't show around a guy I don't know by name. Do you know how awkward that would be?"

"Gouenji Shuuya." he replies, and the girl nods a little. "Cool. I'm Hayakaze Fuyunamu. But you can call me Fuyuna."

* * *

 **And that concludes our first chapter!**

 **If you have any comments and/or constructive criticism, please feel free to leave a review or a message!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
